<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The World and UA by The_world_is_crazy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198279">The World and UA</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_world_is_crazy/pseuds/The_world_is_crazy'>The_world_is_crazy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Japan, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, China is a Cryptid (Hetalia), Class 1-A Friendship (My Hero Academia), Established Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Gen, Hero Public Safety Commission Bashing (My Hero Academia), Not A Fix-It, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental China (Hetalia), Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_world_is_crazy/pseuds/The_world_is_crazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Testing..testing.."</p><p>Before heroes came to rise, vigilantes are already out there. A group of vigilantes were the world's first heroes. Their mission: To Defeat the Quirk Thief</p><p>We are the ones who protect from the shadows since the dawn of quirks, but an accident happened sending us to the future. We failed to stop him at our time, but now we have a chance to stop the world from ending.</p><p>"I am Honda Kiku...I am Japan."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>China &amp; Japan (Hetalia), Japan &amp; Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Japan &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Japan &amp; South Korea (Hetalia), Japan &amp; Todoroki Shouto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The World and UA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All nations are humans with quirks<br/>Nation's Ages: (others are nations that will be specify if needed)<br/>15- America, Canada, Japan, N. Italy, S. Korea, Iceland, Hong Kong, others<br/>16-17- Belarus, S. Italy, others<br/>18- Greece, Germany, others<br/>19- England, Spain, Romania, Norway, Denmark, others<br/>20- France, Prussia, Austria, Hungary, others<br/>21-25- Russia, Sweden, Finland, Turkey, others<br/>???- China</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds of sirens can be heard from the distance, the group of people ignored it however. There are many of them, one from each nation. Each of them are powerful in one way or another.</p><p>The one wearing a star-spangled jacket and mask like glasses walked towards the machine. The sound made by his boots and the wailing of the sirens are the only sounds heard.</p><p>"This is the weapon the villain has?" The voice is young and full of life. "Move it."</p><p>A hooded figure step forward. His footsteps are silent, unlike the other person. His hooded jacket is pristine white with a red dot on the center, the Japanese flag. The red face mask concealed half of his face. He reach for the machine, his gloves designed like the Japanese Imperial flag touching it.</p><p>And everything went wrong.</p><p>The machine turned on, forcing the figure to suddenly lose control over his quirk. The others near him, the one wearing a Union Jack cloak with an English flag wizard hat and one of the ones wearing the colors of the Italian flag, are also losing control of their quirks. The machine using the energy for what it was meant to do.</p><p>"China! Open the door!" The other Italian yelled out, a few of the others trying to open it. </p><p>"I can't!" A voice from the outside said, full of panic. Many tried to kicked or pushed the door open, all attempts failed. Using their quirks would result with them losing control.</p><p>"Aaaaah!"</p><p>Time seems to fly so fast. The Sun sets and the moon rise and the moon sets and the Sun rise, the cycle repeating over and over. Despite this, it had only been a few moments.</p><p>"Aaaaah!" </p><p>The Sun sets and the moon rise and the world stops for a second. And everything became calm.</p><hr/><p>The teenager eyes the closed gates. Inside there are robots which he will have to defeat in order to be accepted in this school.</p><p>It had been three months since the accident. Three months for him and the others atleast. To the rest of the world, it had been three centuries.</p><p>He could not believe how it is even possible. All he knew is that his quirk, mix with Arthur and Lovino's, send them forward in time. He doubts anyone besides their group would believe them.</p><p>Honda Kiku shook those thoughts away from his head. Now is not the time to dwell on the <em>past</em>, he must think of the future instead.</p><p>Starting with getting in the most prestigious hero school in Japan. And was that something? A school for heroes, Kiku never thought he will see one in his lifetime. Much less go to one.</p><p>As soon as they are given the signal, Kiku rushed in. His sword unsheath and, with quick deduction, cut through the three-pointer bot's weakness.</p><p>With his precision, observation skills, and speed, he quickly earned enough points to pass. In fact, he has one of the highest scores. Kiku did not hesitate to climb one of the trees. </p><p>Time for him to observe his future classmates and possible schoolmates.</p><hr/><p>"Who is that kid?" Midnight said, pointing at the teen. Said teen is watching the others fight bots while seating on a branch of a tree.</p><p>"Honda Kiku. He is said to be homeschooled his whole life." Vlad King answered, reading the file about the teen. How strange, it hold little information about Honda.</p><p>"It also states that he has a more situational quirk, that's probably why he did not used his quirk earlier." Thirteen continued, surprised at the lack of information about the boy's quirk. All it says is that it is situational and incredibly excessive, nothing else. It did not even mention the name.</p><p>"Is the lack of info even <em>legal</em>?" Power Loader said in disbelief, reading through the kid's file. There is barely anything in it, just the neccessary information. Nothing else, not even the boy's former address. It's as if Honda Kiku just appeared from nowhere.</p><p>"Yes. These types are normally those who are related to villains or vigilantes that wish to live a new life." Nedzu said, curious on the boy. It would explain how good he is at fighting.</p><p>Honda is a somewhat common last name. Finding information about Honda's background would be difficult, especially if that is not even his birth name. Many people who are related to villains/vigilantes tend to change their names to fit in better.</p><p>"Is it a good idea to let him go to UA?" Ectoplasm asked. </p><p>"Of course. Honda, like all these kids, deserves a chance. He has already gained enough points, not letting him go would raise questions." Nedzu said, not at all upset at the question. They have all rights to be wary of a person whose loyalty is unknown.</p><p>"Now, it is time for the zero-pointer!" Nedzu announced.</p><hr/><p>Kiku cannot help but sweatdropped at the sight of the zero-pointer. It is massive, even more than the other pointers. Kiku can see other pointers behind it.</p><p>With no hesitation, Kiku climb to the roof of the nearest building. He analyzed the pointer. With its size, it is obviously difficult to destroy. But size is also its weakness.</p><p>Kiku jumped on the pointer, clinging on its head to keep from falling. Just as he thought, there is a screen next to him. The bot's screen is large, almost as big as him. It is obviously the command center.</p><p>With little struggle, Kiku slammed his katana into the screen. The pointer shut down, and Kiku head towards the other bots behind it.</p><hr/><p>Eraserhead's eye twitch at what he saw, or rather the lack of it. Honda Kiku had easily found the bot's weakness and defeat it, destroying the camera on the bot's screen along with it.</p><p>In all of UA history, no one had manage to find the bot's weakness without help. But Honda Kiku had done it, without using his quirk to boot.</p><p>"That boy is going to be a great hero." Vlad King said, and Eraserhead mentally disagreed. The boy will not make a great hero. No, he will be one of the best heroes, and Eraserhead will make sure of that.</p><p>Perhaps, Eraserhead eyes All Might who is watching a green haired boy on his screen, he will surpass All Might or his heir.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can you guess what Japan's quirk is? I gave hints throughout the chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>